Suceur D'Âme
by miss-serpentard-malfoy
Summary: 4 ans. 4 putain d'années qu'il ma laisser toute seules dans les bois comme un vulgaire animal . Qu'il ma abandonner lui et sa famille de merde. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Oui parce que moi, Isabella Swan, je m'en suis remis et j'ai bien l'intention de me venger…


Salut!  
Je m'appelle Emy et je suis nouvelle sur fanfiction. J'espère que vous allez aimer ma fic mais je dois vous prévenir que je ne publierai pas régulièrement. J'aimerais savoir si l'histoire vous plait parce que si personne n'aime que je n'écrive pas pour rien ;) Merci.  
Bisous, Mymy

* * *

Résumé  
4 ans. 4 putain d'années qu'_il_ ma laisser toute seules dans les bois comme un vulgaire animal de compagnie. Qu'_il_ ma abandonner lui et sa famille de merde. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Oui parce que moi, Isabella Swan, j'ai repris le contrôle et j'ai bien l'intention de me venger de lui et de sa famille…

* * *

**Prologue**  
Je me réveille difficilement en sentant le rayons du soleil contre ma peau. _Nue…_ pensais-je. Effectivement je pouvais sentir deux bras musclées m'enlacer. Je me retourne, interrogatrice, histoire de savoir qui j'avais bien pus me taper hier soir. Humm… un inconnu muscler et à la peau bronzer qui me fixait de ses beaux yeux noirs._ Bon à savoir, même ivre j'ai bon gout question mecs._ Je lui fis un sourire puis:

- Salut. Ces quoi ton nom?

Il me fit un sourire nonchalant puis me répondit finalement au bout de quelque secondes :

-Luck et toi?

-Bella. Bon ben maintenant que les présentations son faite a plus.

Je me levai devant le regard perplexe du dénommer Luck puis partie prendre une douche. Déjà nue, j'y rentre directement mettant l'eau chaude à fond. Je sentie mes muscle endolorie se détendre rapidement pendant que je me savonnais le corps avec mon shampoing a la fraise en pensant à la mauvaise journée qui m'attendait. Et ce n'est pas l'école le problème…

_**Flashback**_

_-Grouille Sarah! Allez! On va être en retard!_

_Je klaxonnai 3-4 fois puis:_

_- Bouge ton cul sinon je pars sans toi! Il ne reste que 5 minutes pour arriver au cinemas!_

_- Ces bon je suis là! Rassure-moi t'allais pas vraiment partir sans moi, si?_

_- Sa… on ne le saura jamais._

_- Non sérieux? T'aurais osée?_

_Je lui fis un sourire amusé puis :_

_-Aller hop, hop, hop._  
_Après quelques secondes de silence Sarah dit :_

_- Bon, dis-moi, quel ____est_ le nom du gar___ç_on que tu t'es faite, hier?

_-Le p'tit nouveau tu sais… Martin._

_-Humm… parlant de p'tit nouveau comptes tu te faires ceux qui arrive lundi?_

_- ben je ne sais pas ça va dépendre de comment il sont. Attends dis-moi leur noms de familles je vais voir sur Facebook._  
_Je me gare sur le bord de la route puis sortie mon cellulaire. Me connectant rapidement je lui demanda de me dire leur nom de famille._

_-Cullen._

_Je me figeai.  
_

_-répète.  
_

_J'avais certainement mal entendu ce n'est pas possible…._

_-heu…Cullen…_

_Elle avait dit leurs noms d'une voix faible. Parce que bien que ce soit mon amie, lorsque j'étais fâchée je faisais vraiment peur. Je le s'avais, ont me l'avais dit assez souvent.  
_

**Retour au présent**

Avec un soupire je fini par sortir de la douche. Je me séchais, mis mes sous-vêtements puis sortis vérifier si Luck était parti. Ma chambre était vide mais propre. Toujours en sous-vêtements, je pris mon « journal de noms » puis marquais « Luck ». Ça s'était le journal dans lequel j'écrivais tous les noms de toute mes conquêtes. J'avoue avoir eu l'idée dans « journal d'un vampire » avec Stefan alias l'éventreur. En parlant de ça, je l'aimais beaucoup plus dans sa période méchant (Bad boys) même s'il ne sera jamais à la hauteur de Damon. Bref après avoir écrit son nom dans mon journal, je me prépare et met une mini-jupe en jean et un top vert royal qui laisse voir mon ventre orner d'un piercing en forme de serpent, incruster de pierres précieuses verte. Je mis ma veste en cuir, mes bijoux en forme de serpents, un trait d'eye liner noir très foncer ainsi que de l'ombre à paupières grise et noire, puis je sortie de mon manoir et je monta dans mon hybride prête a affronter la journée qui m'attend…


End file.
